Echoes of the Past
by Lady Raksha
Summary: "On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district will send twice as many tributes." Maddy Donner's uncle was voted in for the first Quarter Quell. She never imagined that her sister's name would be chosen for the second.
1. Part One: The Pin

**A/N: I like to keep all my Hunger Games fanfics true to the books as possible and for them all to connect somehow. This story can be read whenever, but I recommend reading after "Sunset" to avoid major spoilers. For those who already read that one, welcome back. Enjoy! **

**Echoes of the Past**

* * *

**The Pin**

The three of us, four if you count the canary, are on the floor working on our homework while we wait for the mandatory broadcast. Daffy tweets a happy song while Aster lets him climb on her shoulders.

Caesar Flickerman appears on the screen with his usual amount of energy. Already I'm annoyed. Every year he changes his hair, eyebrows, and makeup and this year he's gone with dark green but still keeps the same blue suit.

"Here at the Capitol, preparations are already well underway for what will be the biggest Hunger Games in twenty-five years. Yes ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our second Quarter Quell!"

Father goes rigid in his chair while Caesar laughs. "They're going to read the card."

Aster puts Daffy back in his cage and comes back to Maysilee and me. We don't have to wait long before President Snow is on the screen. He starts talking about things we hear every year in the Treaty of Treason. But then he changes to talking about how every twenty-five years there would be a glorified version of the games.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

I look back at Father who fiddles with his pin that he sometimes pulls out but never wears. His brother was voted in that year along with a girl from the Seam, Clea Wolf. Neither one came back.

"And now we honor our second Quarter Quell," says Snow. A child comes up and holds a box of cards. He carefully pulls out a card that is marked with a 50. Without much fanfare he starts again. "On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district will send twice as many tributes."

I sit there stunned. Instead of two tributes, we will send four. It's like having our names in the bowl an extra year.

"I should get home," says Aster picking up her papers.

"We'll walk you over," I say. Maysilee gets up and follows me.

"Hurry back," says Mother. "The Peacekeepers will be on edge tonight."

She's not kidding. Four Peacekeepers rush past our house heading for the square. The uneasiness that it's not a good idea to be outside grows as we walk to the Stauntons. Her parents spot us from the window and a second later their front door opens and her father beckons us inside. "You shouldn't be out here."

When we get further in I see why. A few people sit in their kitchen supporting injuries.

"What happened?" says Aster jumping into action.

"Peacekeepers," growls Mrs. Staunton.

Screams echo outside. Mr. Staunton looks outside and then bolts the door. "It's not safe out there. You'll have to stay here tonight."

Maysilee and I look at each other. Our parents will have to understand. I just wish there was a way to let them know.

The rest of the night is spent helping the Stauntons' with their patients. All seven patients are from the Seam. None of them instigated the riot. They were just in the way.

The next morning, I am stiff all over from sleeping on the floor. At least the pillow was soft. A few of the injured start to leave when there's a knock on the back door.

"Ah, Mr. Everdeen. Come in," says Mr. Staunton.

Aster perks up a bit and I find myself smiling mischievously. She isn't the first girl among our friends to like the tall gray eyed boy from the Seam, but she is one that he actually pays attention to. While Mr. Staunton turns his back to go through his supplies to see what he needs, Cedar Everdeen steals a glance of Aster and smiles.

Right now it's fine, just a harmless infatuation. But our parents will expect us to marry a boy from one of the merchant families.

I think I know who Aster will end up with. Rye Mallark is certainly interested in her. As for me, I think that my parents are hoping that Neal Undersee and I will continue to get along. My sister won't think of anyone yet, not until she is out of the Reaping, but she'll have no problem finding someone.

Mr. Staunton turns back and names off the plants he needs.

"I'll see what I can get out there," he says. He turns to us, "Ladies."

A small sigh escapes Aster when he leaves. Maysilee and I will tease her later, but not in front of her father.

We eat our small breakfast in silence until the sirens go off. It's a summons to the square. Stuffing the last bit of toast in my mouth, I go outside. The district is already gathering, but I wait to see if I can spot our parents. When they see us, they calmly walk over, but as soon as they're in front of us we're tightly wrapped in their arms.

"It wasn't safe, Father," I say.

"I know. You girls all right?"

"Yes," I say for both of us.

"Keep moving!" a Peacekeeper barks.

Father wraps his arm around me and we walk to the square. The Head Peacekeeper stands in the center along with a man from the Seam I don't recognize tied to the post. The Head Peacekeeper shouts something about the man's crimes, but I can't understand all that he says. But I do understand the punishment as the man is whipped over and over again. At twenty lashes the man collapses and that's when the Peacekeeper stops.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you what happens when you break the peace. Now back to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Capitol broadcasts the first Quarter Quell. I've asked what Uncle Colvin or Clea Wolf did to get voted in, but no one wants to answer that one. Even after almost twenty-five years, they still feel ashamed. They should. If their behavior in the arena was anything like how they really were, then District Twelve voted in two of the best we'd have to offer. But then so did District Five.

Sometimes I come home to find Father watching and wonder why? Then Uncle Colvin shows up on the screen and I see how his eyes stare at the screen trying to memorize his face. Then it hits me. This is the only way for him to see his brother again.

School ends just as the finale comes close. For some reason I feel like I need to see for myself what happened. Aster and Maysilee follow behind as I run to the square. A small crowd has gathered in front of the screen. When they see me a few of them move out of the way.

Capitol planes are shown above as they bomb the arena. My uncle and the girl from Five run for their lives. Every step of the way, Uncle Colvin pushes her to keep moving.

I don't see it coming. A building collapses and it is about to bury them. Uncle Colvin lets go of the girl's hand and rolls out of the way as she is buried under a pile of ruble.

"H-he… left her to die," I whisper.

"That's not what happened."

Startled I turn to see Father in the back of the crowd clenching his fists.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!"

Every person in the square from kids coming home from school to miners just finishing their shifts stares at him. Father looks around at everyone and shouts, "My brother was no coward! Falon pushed him out of the way!"

Mr. Staunton hurries over to him and whispers for him to calm down. But Father pushes him aside. "No! They took my brother's life. They will not take his good name! Colvin didn't see it coming. It would've buried them both if not for her."

Peacekeepers push us out of the way and surround him. I look around for help, but everyone stares in silence. I'm about to do something drastic, when Neal Undersee comes up beside me.

"You'll make it worse," he says pulling me from the square. He waves over to Rye and Farl Mallark. They take the hint and escort Maysilee and Aster away from the scene. The last thing I see is the Peacekeepers pinning my father to the ground.

"Let me go!"

Instead of doing what I asked his grip tightens. "I know the Capitol better than most. So believe me when I say I'm trying to help you." When the others catch up with us he says, "When they ask us where we were, we went for a walk after school. We were never in that square all right?"

"Undersee, what's going on," Farl asks. There's an underlying tone of distrust. Neal is the mayor's boy. For most it doesn't matter that both of his parents were born in the district or that his name enters the reaping the same as the rest of us. To them he's more Capitol than district.

"Never mind that right now. You can go if you want, but I need to talk with Maddy."

Rye doesn't wait before eagerly turning to my friend, "I'll walk you home, Aster."

Farl looks at Neal and then me. "Come on, Maysilee. Let's not bother Mr. Mayor and his girl."

Maysilee rounds on him, "Don't you dare take a dig at my sister. I'll walk home on my own."

"Whatever," he says. Both walk away, but heading in the same direction.

Rye fumbles out an apology. He always was the more likable of the two baker boys. Then he and Aster start heading for town.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?"

Neal takes a deep breath, "I'm hoping to keep you and your sister out of the arena."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

His blue eyes are intense, "The reapings are sometimes fixed. The Capitol doesn't need much of an excuse to put a troublesome kid in the arena."

The thought never occurred to me… but it makes sense. How did I not pick up on that before? "Or the child of someone who causes trouble?"

"Yes. Remember two years ago when that little girl from the Seam went in? Her father got into a heated argument with a Peacekeeper for accosting his sister. Rule breakers, those that would lead a riot, anyone that might have the potential to have the district follow them and boom, instant ticket to the Capitol."

"The Victors?" I ask with sudden horror.

"Do the math."

There have been a few Victors with family members that went into the arena. He must see it on my face that I've figured it out.

"The Victors are the only other families that are in more danger than a mayor's family."

I look at him in a new light. While his father is generally a very pleasant man, no one can really like him for being so close to the Capitol. That meant few friends for Neal who is destined to take his place one day. And all this time they were in more danger than anyone in the district. And he risked himself to save me from trouble.

"Thank you," I say.

"I just hope it's enough," he says. We stand there awkwardly wondering what to do now that the immediate danger has passed. Then Neal smiles.

"What?"

"You… didn't deny that you were my girl."

"Why would I? We're heading in that direction, aren't we?"

His smile deepens. "I sure hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

We stay and talk until the sun starts sliding behind the horizon. Never before have I stayed out so late with anyone. As soon as I get home from school, Maysilee and I are supposed to be helping with the shop and finish our homework. However today wasn't a normal day. While I enjoyed my time with Neal, my thoughts were constantly on what the Peacekeepers did with my father.

Partway to the market our hands touch. Not sure if it was accidental or not I keep my hand hanging there. The second time our hands touch and I know it wasn't accidental. After giving him a reassuring smile I feel his hand slide behind mine. A small thrill goes through me as our fingers interlock.

For a few blissful minutes I forget about everything and instead just enjoy the moment. We're almost to the square when I think about how Maysilee will react when I tell her. She'll want the full details and we'll probably be giggling about it well past bedtime.

Then my moment of happiness comes to a sudden stop. Something wet is by the whipping post and as we get closer I know it's blood. My grip tightens and pulls me a little closer, "We're not supposed to know he was in trouble yet."

Despite his warning I want to go straight to the Stauntons where certainly he's being cared for. As I'm about to ignore his warning, a pair of Peacekeepers walk up to us. Vorenia and Sorio are not as bad as far as Peacekeepers are concerned, but there are still others that I like much better.

Sorio shoulders his gun. "And where have you been all afternoon?"

"Uh…" offers Neal. We look at each other and then down at our hands and quickly break apart.

"We were…" I start.

Vorenia chuckles and holds out her hand to her partner, "Pay up."

Sorio looks at us again and how sheepish we're behaving. Grudgingly he digs into his pocket and pulls out a few coins and presses them into Vorenia's hand.

"Thank you," she says pocketing them. "Now, back to business. As you can see the sun is almost down and tonight everyone is under curfew. But just to be on the safe side, we'll walk you back."

"We didn't know," says Neal. "I appreciate your offer. Is there something I can do for you in return?"

Vorenia moves to his side, "Oh the enjoyment of watching you explain to your parents will be payment enough for me. Shall we?"  
Everyone's stores are closed for the night and the street is almost dark. To my surprise the Peacekeepers escort us over to the Stauntons.

Playing innocent I look at the friendlier of the two. "I'm sorry, but this is my friend's house. Mine is up the street."

"We know," says Sorio. "We're just saving ourselves a trip of bringing you here when you discover the shop is locked up and you have to stay somewhere for the night."

He knocks hard at the door and Mr. Staunton opens it a little ways and then all the way when he sees the Peacekeepers. "May I help you?"

"Just dropping something off," says Sorio.

Once he spots me he moves out of the way to let me in.

"Make sure you get back to your home on time tomorrow, girl," Sorio says.

"Yes sir."

Agitated he turns around, "Let's go. I've got better things to do than take a pair of besotted teenagers home to their parents."

"Goodnight, Maddy."

"Goodnight, Neal."

With that the door closes and I take my first real breath since the Peacekeepers spotted us.

Mr. Staunton looks at me, "Did they take you in for questioning?"

"No, why would they? All I've been doing is going for a walk with Neal Undersee."

Mr. Staunton breathes a sigh of relief. "Your family is in the other room. The Officials were upset about something your father did earlier. They took him to the post. Right now he's on sleep syrup, but still in a lot of pain."

"He's going to be all right isn't he?" I say slightly panicked. I could've been home hours ago. Instead I wanted to hear more on what Neal knew about the Capitol. How stupid I was for thinking that they'd just subdue him until he calmed down!

"We'll have to wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last warning. This story contains major spoilers for "Sunset" ... as in it tells you how the 25th games ended** .

My sister and I don't want to go to school, but we have to. Maysilee and I stay together as always. Aster and Neal are the only two that don't mind being seen with us. We expected it to happen. Usually those who have a member of the family in trouble with the Capitol are temporarily turned into pariahs.

Each day afterwards, Neal walks us over to Aster's first so we can see our father for a few minutes. There's no need to make sure he's comfortable, the Stauntons have seen to that without effort. But there is a different type of pain in his eyes. The Capitol did take his brother… but what sort of person was he really?

I watch the games again. It's not hard considering they're playing repeatedly since it's the only Quell. That part where the building collapses on the girl from Five… I can see now where it was edited. So, what did happen that day?

There's only one person I know I can go to for answers. Neal's mother and I go for a walk around the district under the pretense that she's getting to know me. After all, there's a good chance in a couple years I'll be her daughter-in-law. She is so wonderfully clever the way she will talk about my uncle and then midsentence switch over to mundane things when an official or Peacekeeper is near.

From the broken conversation I learn several things. The Capitol cut more than just the fact that Falon pushed him out of the way.

The first few years, they were a pair of star-crossed lovers. They'd highlight Colvin and Falon's growing relationship and basically ignored their district partners. Colvin's concern was clearly for Clea, but it wasn't hard to see he was falling for Falon. When their district partners both died, they spent the rest of the games protecting the other.

"It happened as your father said it did. They were running for their lives when a building started falling. Falon saw it, Colvin didn't, and she pushed him out of the way. She just saved his life and to my shame I thought with her gone he'd be able to win. With her alive, I knew that wouldn't happen. If it came down to the two of them I know he would've let her win. But he was better than me and spent the rest of his life trying to remove the rocks to try and find her… to try and save her. That was the sort of person your uncle was."

"Then why did they vote him in?" I ask.

Mrs. Undersee looks around clearly able to see how far everyone is around us and says, "I was just old enough to vote. Before things got really heated, Amaranth went up to the Reaping bowls, picked a name from each and declared he voted on those two."

I imagine Amaranth, our only victor so far in forty-nine years staggering up to the bowls. Ever since I could remember, he's been a horrible drunk and keeps to himself up in the Victors' Village. But would a drunk be able to come up with a plan so clever? Maybe he wasn't so bad in the early years.

Mrs. Undersee continues, "The voting went rather smoothly from there since we all agreed. And then they opened the papers and found out who I just voted for. It was pure bad luck that either of their names were chosen."

* * *

With Father recovering, Maysilee and I have to pull double duty to make sure all the sweets shop stays top notch. Neal comes over every day and buys something. But the problem is that the Capitol Officials and their families are our best customers, and they haven't been coming by lately.

When Father comes home his movements are stiff. The smallest task hurts him. Aster said it would be some time before he'd be back to normal. Normal? He's not here at all. Occasionally I hear him saying 'that's not what happened.'

One night, Father goes to bed early. Maysilee finishes up the dishes with Mother and I go upstairs to talk with him. He sits on the edge of his bed holding his gold pin. "Maddy. Did you need something sweetheart?"

"I-I went to see someone the other day about Uncle Colvin. I know what happened to him. I know he was a good person, that he planned to save Clea. I know that Falon pushed him out of the way so they both wouldn't be buried under that building. I know that even then he tried to save her and it cost him his life. I know."

His eyes weld up with tears. As I'm about to leave he calls me back. "There's something I want you to have."

He takes my hand and places his gold pin in my hand. I look and it's beautiful bird in flight. This is it! This is the solution to our problems. We can trade this pin and feed our family until the whole boycott of our store blows over. But what he says next tells me there is no way on the face of this earth that I could ever sell such a beautiful pin.

"Two pins in Five and two here in Twelve. I don't know what the Wolf's have done with theirs, but I'm certain the two in Five are treasured keepsakes. Look on the back."

Inscribed on the back is the letter 'S'. Father smiles, "The others have a letter too. B, W, S, and T… 'Because we stayed together'. They are a promise from her that she would make his death count."


	5. Chapter 5

There's no way I can sell Father's prized pin. Mother has already traded some of her possessions to some of the other merchants. That Cooper woman is so unpleasant as she buys mother's favorite ring. Her daughter is equally unpleasant and I honestly wonder who will have the misfortune of being married to her. Actually I think Farl Mallark and she would make a perfect couple.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. I know there is food on the other side of the fence for those brave enough to go there. One day after school, I find him as he leaves most likely for the fence. Casually I start to follow him not wanting anyone knowing that I'm intentionally going after him.

"Everdeen."

He turns to me a little startled. We're by the fence now and I'm sure he's about to go on the other side to the woods. "What are you doing?"  
"This isn't easy for me to admit, but I need help." He waits for me to explain. "Our store isn't doing very well. I need to be able to have something for my family to eat."

For a moment I think he's going to just say 'no' and leave. But he hesitates. "You do realize that brining things back in the fence and selling them to others is how I feed my family, right? You'll understand why I can't train someone that could later be my competition…"

"I swear this will just be for my family and only until we're out of trouble. We'll buy our usual lot from you after, I promise."

Sighing, he says, "Meet me here tomorrow before dawn. If the sun is up and you're not here then I'm leaving without you."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Donner." I stop and see what he wants. "Wear something warm you don't mind getting dirty in."

* * *

Why does it feel so exciting going into the woods? If I'm caught, they'll execute me for sure. Yet, I'm not as afraid as I should be. Partway through the night I get up and dress in a pair of old clothes and a warm jacket. No one is out tonight but I quietly make my way to the fence. Yes, it's still a couple hours before dawn, but I want to make sure I got here on time. However the cold air is making me wish I stayed home longer.

"Seriously?" I wake up and find Cedar looking at me. "How long were you here?"

"A few hours, I say getting up."

He stares at me with some respect, "Let's go then."

The sun starts to come up as we enter the tree line. My feet crunch on the twigs and Cedar stops.

"The first thing I'm going to teach you is to walk quietly. Put your feet down slowly. That's right. When we get to the game trail, I want you to listen to the animals. When the birds call out to one another, you take a step."

I nod and then follow him. I do a little better, but I don't think I'm doing a very good job. He wonders out loud how I managed to sneak up on him yesterday.

My heart is racing, not because I'm alone with Cedar, but because I've never set foot outside of the district. All the sounds that weren't bothering me before are all of the sudden making me jump. Ahead of me Cedar walks without fear and it's because of his steadiness that I know I'll be all right until I can gain my own courage.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Cedar takes me into the woods with him. He shows me what I can eat plant wise and how to hunt using a bow I know is completely illegal. A bullet to the head is faster than starvation, he tells me. I, in turn, am able to show him some of the herbs the Stauntons have been looking for.

Back home we make it a point to never be seen around the other more than usual. Sometimes when I'm over at Aster's and he drops our finds off at the door he'll only look at me long enough to excuse himself.

That doesn't matter. Despite his good looks, I'm with someone now. Neal comes over more often. Maysilee and Aster tease me a little but all in good humor. Others are a lot more stuffy about us being together. Rye Mallark struggles to not treat me any different since I'm the best friend of the girl he wants to marry, but I can tell he's nervous around me.

* * *

"Here's your cut," says Cedar giving me a small pouch with coins. It's heavier than normal and he smiles. "Nice haul today. I'll make a hunter out of you yet. What's wrong?"

"They're starting to come back… our customers. I believe you and I had a deal when that happened."

I start to hand him the coins but he pushes them back. "You earned that."

Over the past few weeks I've learned a lot about this boy. He's kind, generous, sincere, and can do more than take care of himself and his family. I know how he feels about Aster. Truth is, I can't think of anyone better for her to end up with. Certainly not Rye.

"I owe you one." And I don't say that lightly. One thing people in our district can't stand is owing another. I've always been good on my word and have no intention of breaking it now. "So, see you around?"

"Yeah. Sure you won't miss the woods? I've grown to like the extra pair of hands."

"I'll think about it, but for now I'll have to stay inside the fence."

"Take care of yourself, Donner."

"You too, Everdeen."


	6. Chapter 6

The morning of the reaping arrives. All of us are penned in waiting for our district escort to arrive. Neal stands near Cedar in the eighteen-year-old pen, while Aster, Maysilee, and I stay hand-in-hand with the rest of the seventeen year olds.

Mayor Undersee takes the podium and starts to read the same boring history lesson we get every year. Then he gets to the part where he names our district's only victor. Amaranth Oaks won the 15th Hunger Games and has been the heartthrob of the Capitol ever since. He raises his hand to acknowledge the applause, but he's clearly unhappy.

Our district escort, Domitia Lynx, walks out on stage wearing… well I'm not exactly sure how to describe it really. But she welcomes us to the games and announces "Ladies first!"

_Not Maysilee or Aster_.

A girl from the Seam is called from among the fourteen year olds. Once she is onstage, Domitia reaches in again. "Maysilee Donner."

Aster, Maysilee, and I all hold onto each other. My sister gets herself out of our hold and heads for the stage. How? How could this happen to my family again? We already lost someone to a Quell. I think of how mother says that father was never the same after Uncle Colvin died. And now I get to find out what that feels like. And I can't. I can't lose her.

"And Haymitch Abernathy."

They're all pulled into the Justice Building. One hour, that's all we'll get to say goodbye. The other kids stay put while friends and family members of the tributes that want to say goodbye walk away first. Neal pushes through his group and is there for me when I get near the stage. I want to run into his arms, but knowing the Capitol would eat up my pain stops me. I settle for taking his hand as we walk to the Justice Building.

When I get inside, I feel out of place among the other families. All of them are from the Seam, with dark hair and their gray eyes while we're blond and blue eyed. But we're all the same today. We're all saying goodbye to someone we love.

"Your parents are already in there," says one of the boys.

"Thank you."

How can I say goodbye to the person that I'm closest with? People look at us and remark at how they wish they were as close to their siblings as we are. With the exception of the woods, we've always done everything together and now the Capitol is taking her away from me!

She'll never survive in there. Yes, she's strong, but she's never gone past the fence like I have. She's terrified of the woods and was horrified when I told her that I'd been in there several times a week for the past couple months…

"You can go in now," an Official says.

Aster takes my hand and we walk in together. My sister cries as she wraps her arms around me tightly. The idea that has been bouncing around my head for the past ten minutes finally comes to a halt. I won't lose her. I'd never live with myself if I don't do this.

"Trade clothes with me."

"What?"

I start unbuttoning my dress. "Trade clothes with me. I was too stunned to volunteer before. Now come on, we don't have much time."

Aster gasps but I ignore her. If I lose my nerve now, I'm going to lose it forever. Taking my sister's hand, "You know where I've been going the last couple months. You know what he taught me. I have a chance. Please. Do this for me."

She hesitates a second more, but then she starts taking off her dress as well. Before handing mine over, I remove the gold mockingjay pin that was hiding in my pocket. This will be the token I wear in the arena.

"Father's pin… he gave it to you?"

"Yes… but in case I don't come back, this stays in the family. Give it to one of your kids."

She looks down at the ground, "I don't think I can ever have a child after this."

Aster's fingers fly into action as she fixes my hair like Maysilee's. My sister starts pulling hers out which won't be a problem. The cameras won't follow her after this… not unless by some luck I make it to the top eight.

"I love you," I say hugging her. She's crying and so am I.

Aster's eyes are all red from tears and I hug my other best-friend. "Just so you know, I approve Everdeen. He's someone worth leaving the comfort of the market for. Maysilee can explain."

The official comes in as I'm giving one last hug to my twin. Aster wraps an arm around Maysilee and walks her past the official. As they leave, I see Neal in the doorway. My heart stops when he gives Maysilee a good hard look. He knows… he knows we switched places. But I don't have to worry. He's such a wonderful actor and quickly hides his shock.

"How many minutes left?" he asks the official.

"Five. So you better hurry up."

He takes Maysilee's hand, "Your parents are waiting for you outside, Maddy. I'll be out soon."

Once the door closes he stares at me. My heart almost breaks when tears start forming in his eyes. A few short months ago we got over the awkward part on if we were just friends or if we were something more. A few short wonderful months and then I do this. Before I leave I have to make this right.

"Neal… I love you." As I say the words I know it is true. We could've been happy together if it wasn't for this. "But I love my sister more. It would destroy me if I had to watch her die."

There, I said it. I'm not doing this just to save my sister's life. I'm doing this to spare myself the pain of losing her. I'm too selfish to go through that, but instead let her have to deal with it instead.

His arms wrap around me and I burry my face into his shoulder. He feels so warm and I want to stay here a little longer, but know that's not possible. Any moment now the official is going to open that door and he'll have to leave.

"Please, take care of her."

He tightens his hold, "It was you I always wanted to take care of. I love you, Maddy. Whatever you decide to do in there, that will never change. All right, Maddy?"

"All right."

At the creaking of the door, we quickly split apart.

"Time's up."

Neal walks to the door. "Maysilee… I'll take care of your sister. You have my word."

The door shuts and he is gone.

As we leave I see Neal talking with my parents. I can't bear to look at their reactions that we didn't get to say good-bye. Knowing that the hugs meant for Maysilee would've been mine are enough. We're almost to the car when I hear Father shout, "Maysilee!"

There's so much pain in my father's voice that I have to turn and look. My father touches three fingers of his left hand to his lips and he holds it out for me. A Peacekeeper protects my head as he pushes me into my seat. When I look at the back window, my family, Aster, and Neal all stand there with three fingers out.

My fingers wrap around my mockingjay pin. No one else can ever know my real name. From now on I am Maysilee Donner. A tribute in the 50th Hunger Games.


	7. Part 2: Secrets

**A/N: Originally I planned to just stop with the last chapter, but I've decided to continue.**

* * *

**Secrets**

_What have I done?_

The cars start to leave the Justice Building when my decision catches up with me. The looks on my family's face and Neal's is too much for me. I can't… I can't do this.

I'll go to the officials and tell them what my sister and I have done. Maybe they'll let me trade places with her again. My name was called not hers. I shouldn't be here.

Quickly I scan the area and spot one of the officials talking with a Peacekeeper. Before I can take a single step, someone takes my hand. My breath catches when I see that it is Neal. His expression is neutral but there is firmness in his grip warning me against what I'm thinking. In an instant all the fight in me vanishes.

"Come on," says Father holding back tears.

Neal doesn't let go of my hand as we head for our shop. The felling that this is wrong faintly registers with me… he's Maddy's boyfriend. I try to remove my hand, but Neal maintains his grip.

"Wait until we're at your house," he whispers.

Aster comes in last and shuts the door. She gives Neal a severe look but he holds his ground before releasing my hand.

"We have to sell this, Aster," he says firmly. "We have to make sure everyone from the Capitol and their snitches believes that she is Maddy. Right now everyone knows that Maddy and I are a couple. If we stop acting like one, especially after this happening, people are going to get suspicious."

"But…"

"No. He's right," says Father. "As long as nobody knows, they can't take it out on anyone."

"Take it out on anyone?" asks Astrid.

"It's the Hunger Games," says Neal. "You're not supposed to be selfless. Those that are end up dead."

My mother wraps her arms around me as tightly as she did when she thought I was going into the Hunger Games. The same fear and panic I felt at that moment comes back to me.

What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?

"I let her go into the arena for me," my voice escapes as a whisper. This time it's stronger. "I let her go in! I-I don't know what I was thinking."

"But she did."

Somehow Neal's words are just enough for me to stop from slipping into hysteria. I stare at him wanting someone to make sense of what happened today.

"She did," he says again and then leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

Out of four tributes, I'm the only one from the market. All three of them have olive skin, gray eyes, and dark hair. We look so different that I might as well be from another district. The younger two keep looking at me like they're not used to seeing a blond girl and are a little embarrassed when I catch them. I don't know either one, but I do know Haymitch Abernathy. What girl doesn't? With his looks he won't have any problem getting sponsors.

My chances? Who knows? Aster is the real beauty between my friends and me. I suppose I'm pretty enough to get some sponsors and… Who am I kidding? There are forty-seven other tributes! What real chance do I have?

_I did this for Maysilee_. I tell myself this a few times as I let the hot water from the shower wash over me.

Domitia announces dinner. I quickly pick out an outfit made up from one of the drawers and then follow her to the dining room.

The circular table feels a little cramped with the six of us there. Our mentor, Amaranth Oaks, sits directly across from our escort. He won the Fifteenth Hunger Games and had been a Captiol heartthrob ever since. Seems to me our escort is a part of his fan club the way she's fawning over him.

"Pass the pepper."

Domitia reaches across the other girl and grabs the pepper like it's a prize at the cornucopia and then with a sweet smile hands it to Amaranth. Yep, definitely a fan girl. You'd think she'd be over him by now seeing how she's been around him for the past decade. But then I can't talk since I had a crush on him when I was younger.

The girl watches me intently as I eat my meal and tries to copy my manners. Honestly I think she'd rather be stuffing food down her throat like the boys, but she seems determined to use silverware.

Once the main course comes out I can only stop and stare as the boys devour their food. While our escort watches horrified, Amaranth continues his meal as if this is normal behavior from dinner guests. Soon it becomes too much for her and she leaves.

"Well done you two," says Amaranth. "You managed to get rid of her seven minutes earlier than last year's pair."

"S-sorry," says the younger boy.

Amaranth smirks at him, "I'm not. Remind me your names again."

No one answers at first, so I speak up. "Maysilee Donner."

"Colvin's niece. I was really hoping to get him out. Who knows? Maybe I'll get to pull a Donner out of an arena this Quell."

This doesn't sit well with the others. Why should it? It would mean they were dead and I was alive.

"Haymitch Abernathy."

"Attitude… that's good. And you two?"

The girl's voice is barely a peep. "Sage Tram."

Before Amaranth can say anything the boy speaks up, "I'm Kal. Don't have a last name."

"Community home?"

Kal looks at him challengingly, "Yes sir."

"You'll find that'll give you an edge," says Amaranth. "Well then, any of you going for it?"

We all exchange looks, unsure by what he means.

"Are you going to try to live," he asks. "A quick death at the Cornucopia is preferable to some tributes. You can tell by my track level I haven't been able to pull out a victor yet."

Sage looks uncomfortable, but I can tell she's considering the idea. The boys, however, have grown a little tense. They're fighters. They're going to try.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me. Let's go see your competition."

We move to another compartment to watch all of the other Reapings. Districts One, Two, and Four are the kids I'm worried about. The Pack will be twice as big and it doesn't look like any of them are weak. I expect our mentor to say something about that, but when I look at him his knuckles are clenched on his knees. Every time they pull another name out of the bowl in District Five he gets tenser. His knuckles are white by the time the last name is pulled. Once announced, he breathes a sigh of relief.

Districts Six, Seven, and Eight go by without any real surprises. When a girl from Nine is called one of their mentors cries out while the people sitting next to her try to calm her. A victor's daughter is going in there with us.

"Oh no."

"Wait, is that Holly's daughter?" asks Domitia.

The look on Amaranth's face is 'you think?' but he just nods.

"I just love Holly... you know the other day I was-"

"You're going to make me miss the other names," Amaranth interrupts. Domitia comically shuts her mouth and watches the screen intently as if there's a quiz at the end.

Districts Ten and then Eleven are called. I already know who is going in for Twelve. Maysilee's name is called and I just stood there holding on to her.

"She looks just like you dear," says Domitia. "A twin sister perhaps?"

Now I want to be the one that's holding back sarcasm. Instead I point to myself on the screen. "Her name is Maddy. I love my sister more than anything."


	9. Chapter 9

"Maddy Donner!"

Aster elbows me. That's right, I'm Maddy now. "I'm sorry Mrs. Gunite."

Our teacher's normal strict face softens just a little. "Perhaps you could answer the problem?"

Looking up at the board I see that it's a simple math equation involving coal. It's always about coal. "42.5 pounds."

"Very good. Moving on."

In the hallway it's easy to pick out the siblings of the other tributes. Their friends form a tight circle around them as they try to hold back their emotions. In Haymitch's case, he had a girlfriend who stays close to his little brother. Some of the other kids from the market do the same for me, but other than Aster and Neal I doubt anyone knows Maddy and I well enough to tell us apart. Except…

Cedar Everdeen looks at me from his group of friends. Maddy spent weeks with him alone in the woods hunting and trapping. He'll know. I expect him to walk over and offer his condolences or something but he doesn't. He mouths 'I'm sorry' before turning back to his friends. That's right. Maddy and he made a point not to be seen together in public. That won't change now. Not yet.

Neal walks out of his classroom and straight for me. Again he takes my hand and I lean on him a little. For now he's my boyfriend even though I have no idea how to act around him. Trying to remember how Maddy acted hurts too much. Never in our lives have we ever been away from each other this long. Now I walk hand in hand with the boy I know she imagined marrying in a few years maybe even less.

There's a crowd in front of our shop made entirely of officials and Peacekeepers. We usually do every year on this night. They'll all want sweets to pop in their mouths while they watch the tribute parade.

Despite our distaste for the extra business, we can't refuse. To do so would mean life in the coal mines or worse. Maddy and I were always able to go down in the mines with some sense of adventure since we knew we'd always live in the market. Right now I'd rather have life in the Seam. At least then we wouldn't have to be so friendly with those that enjoy watching the games.

With no room to get through, we go around the back. Mother sets me to work right away while Neal helps out where he can. Watching him I wonder how he can so easily act around them as he trades jokes with some of the officials and their kids. Maddy said he was smart and that she trusted him so I will too.

The rest of the day is non-stop chaos as our stores dwindle down to nothing. Mother and Father stay in the back trying to make more candies to fill the demand. With nothing left to sell, we close ten minutes early.

Neal shakes a jar that is full of coins.

"What's that Neal?" Mother asks.

"Some donations from your customers to sponsor Maysilee. A little more and we'll be able to get her something decent in the arena."

Tears form in my mother's eyes and she hugs him soundly.

"What's going on?" Father asks as he returns from the back.

I hold up the jar. "Neal collected this for Maysilee."

"A collection? That's genius." He doesn't hug Neal, but gives him a hard pat on the back. He looks around the shop. "We'll have to work through the parade. There's only one part I'm interested in anyway."

There's a knock at our back door and the Stauntons walk in. Every year since before I can remember, the Stauntons have always made us dinner on the busy nights during the games. It isn't charity, my parents always pay for the food and a little extra for their troubles. No one can afford to give a free meal no matter how generous they are.

The meal is subdued like every meal since the Reaping. No one wants to talk about anything not even the weather. Not with Maddy going into the arena in a week.

Afterwards Aster pulls Maddy's canary out of his cage. Daffy is about as miserable as the rest of us and despite my friend's efforts, she's unable to get a song out of him. Instead she lets him sit on her shoulder. The three of us sit on the floor and do our homework while we wait for the parade to start.

As soon as Maddy arrived in the Capitol they've been doing who knows what to make her their kind of beautiful. What did they do exactly? Guilt creeps up that it should be me. No matter what anyone says, this is my fault.

_ "Ah yes, there she is our goddess of Panem looking as stunning as ever!"_

Father stops working and comes to the TV. Falon Dawnson, the tribute that partnered up with my uncle and won. This year she has a gold lightning bolt over her eye and a victor's crown.

"Crown must be new," says Father with a smirk.

"How can you tell?" Neal asks.  
Mother gives a quiet chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Mr. Staunton asks.

"Where is it?" Mother asks.

"I gave it to Maddy," says Father sadly. "I think she had it with her at the Reaping."

"Ah, that," says Mr. Staunton.

Aster and Neal look at me for answers. I can't think of anything until I remember Father's pin. Maddy had that with her… but what does that have to do with a victor's crown?

The media is still swarming Falon as they start tossing out question after question about everything. If there's a way to relate it to her, they do. One asks if she will hold off the storm that seems to be brewing. She laughs, _"Sponsor my kids and we'll see if I'll be merciful."_

"Like she can control the weather," says Aster.

"Well, she does bring electricity to us poor souls," Neal teases. "Probably even controls the lightning."

I start laughing. My first real one since Maddy left. No wonder she like him so much. Despite how bad things may seem, he can brighten things up.

The cameras stay on her as she joins a group of Victors. Having lost interest I go back to my homework.

"She knows," says Father.

"Huh?"

Father looks at me, "Falon. She just had a chat with Amaranth. She knows that your sister is a tribute."

"Will that help? She does have four tributes this year," says Neal.

"I hope," he replies before returning to work.

The anthem starts. Despite the chariots being larger, it's still crowded. More often than not a tribute tries to wave to the crowd and ends up whacking one of their district partners.

"What on earth?"

All of our tributes are dressed up in similar coal-miners outfits that are just awful. Neal turns red and stops looking at the screen. Our district never gets good stylists. If she wasn't the only one with blond hair on that chariot, I would have a hard time guessing which one she was with all that makeup on.

One week. That's all she has left before she goes into the arena. Somehow Father believes a former ally of our uncle twenty-five years ago will be able to help her.


	10. Chapter 10

The boys get off the chariot but Sage and I stay put and try to hide. These outfits don't resemble any coal uniform I've ever seen. It would be too cold to wear in the mines. Never once in my life have I worn anything revealing. My dresses were always to my knees or longer, my tops only just below my collar bone and the rest of me covered. Then I come here and they put me in shorts that are barely longer than my underwear and a top that might as well be a sleeved bra.

I wrap my arms protectively around my bare stomach and chest. My Prep Team takes this to mean I'm cold and brings over blankets for Sage and me. Immediately I wrap it around me and hold on for dear life.

Amaranth walks with two other Victor's on his arms. After winning their games, Amaranth claimed Seeder from District 11 and Falon from District Five as younger sisters. This worked fine with Seeder, but it didn't take with Falon. People preferred them to be tragic lovers separated because they were born in different districts and could only meet once a year in the Capitol for the games. Every now and then they'll bring it up during the games when things appear slow.

That doesn't matter to me. What matters is the tribute who survived when my uncle did not. Is she the same girl or has she turned into the Capitol butterfly shown on the TV?

Amaranth leaves his friends with each of their chariots and joins us. "Let's take this upstairs. You four can clean up before dinner. I'll be up shortly. Just got one more person to talk to."

Amaranth goes to District Nine's chariot and puts an arm around their victor, Holly.

Our preps corral us into the elevator. I turn to get one last look of Falon only to see her staring at me. She hasn't forgotten.

* * *

Once I know what room is mine, I strip down and shower to get every last spec of makeup off of me. Just like the train, there's a large selection of clothes and I don't stop going through them until I've found the longest pants I can find and a shirt that I have to tuck in. For good measure I throw on a robe before joining the others for dinner.

The others have similar ideas and our Stylists gossip with our escort on our sudden change in appearance. Amaranth holds up his glass and a boy dressed in red comes and fills it with what I am sure is brandy.

"Hold on a moment. First let me explain a few things," Domitia says as if we are toddlers. She points to the boy, "This is an Avox. They all wear the same uniform so they'll be easy for you to identify. Unless you're giving them an order, do not speak to them."

"Why?" Sage asks.

"Because they are either criminals or traitors," her stylist tells her firmly.

"Any other rules?" Kal asks slightly put off.

Now back in the spotlight Domitia, smiles brightly, "Ah yes, training starts promptly at 10 tomorrow morning. I'll be escorting you down there at 9:50. We'll go from there. Now let's eat."

After what we've been through today I want to forgo any manners and eat with my fingers just to get back at them. But I don't. Something warns me that keeping my manners will help me. Again Sage watches me carefully and copies my manners. The boys are a little better, but not by much. Our escort and now stylists try to ignore them and it proves to be an entertaining dinner.

After watching the Recap, which I wish we didn't, we are sent to bed. Five days… that's all we left and it still doesn't seem real.

* * *

Dawn hasn't even come yet. Unable to sleep anymore, I stare at the shower wondering what buttons to hit just to get it going. Let's just say that was an adventure and that I hope I didn't wake anyone.

After that I find my training uniform and sigh with relief that it is appropriate. It takes me a minute to figure out what I want to do with my hair. Maysilee and I would take turns doing each others and sometimes Aster would come over and her clever fingers would do something fun with our hair. Eventually I settle on braiding the sides and then putting those in a ponytail.

With nothing left to do, I go to the dining room wondering if there was at least something to eat. The two people I was told not to talk to are busy putting a board near the table. They look up at me in surprise and slightly panicked. Do they get in trouble if one of us is up before breakfast is ready?

Quickly I make up an excuse, "Uh, I just wanted some air. I'm not ready to eat yet."

Both of them relax. The male signals for me to follow him. He points to a set of stairs and I take that to mean go that way. A little more curious I go up the stairs until I come to a door and find myself outside. Really, the Capitol is breathtaking. Slowly the sun rises over the mountains and for a moment I forget where I am.

Eventually I go downstairs to find breakfast waiting and the others helping themselves. Our uniforms are slightly similar but not enough for anyone to think we're a team. I join them and start breakfast wondering when the adults will come.

Amaranth comes in with a bathrobe on and a little bed head yet still looks good. "Morning."

"Morning," we all say. I doubt any of us could say 'good morning'.

"With double the number of tributes training is going to be interesting. There'll be another room with more training, but it'll still be crowded. The plan is simple: learn things that are new. If you think you're good at something, don't go near that station. Save that for the private sessions. Tonight we'll go over your strengths and such and find out who wants to train together and who wants to go solo."

We're down there right when our escort says. Crowded is an understatement. By the start all forty-eight of us destined for the arena are downstairs. Training won't be interesting, it will be impossible.


	11. Chapter 11

As the arena gets closer and closer I find that I'm relying on Neal more. He's always there to pick me up for school in the morning. We walk hand-in-hand to until he drops me off at class. Like he did with Maddy, he kisses me on the cheek before leaving for his first class. Aster avoids us when he does. At first I didn't like it, but now guilt stirs in me that I no longer object.

On the way home I've grown accustomed to the glances I get from others in the district. I don't remember if Maddy got this sort of attention when she was here or if it's because of Maddy that people take note. Whatever the case, I don't want to know.

"You can say no, but my family is having dinner with the Ocelots tonight. If you want you can be my date for the evening."

"Ocelot, as in the official Ocelot?"

"One in the same. She's not that bad and her family is nicer than others."

I pause wondering if there's another motive behind this. Sure Maddy went with him to his house for a few dinners which sometimes included an official. But was I ready for that?

"I'm not sure. Maddy met them didn't she?"

"She did. It wouldn't take me long to tell you everything that went on since you know them a little too."

It's true. I do know them. The son, Jovian, comes in for sweets every now and then sometimes flirting with me. But now that he thinks I'm Maddy he hasn't done it as much. Did he actually respect the fact that he believes me to be Neal's girl?

"I'm in."

I put on the dress Maddy wore to the Reaping. I do my hair as nice as possible before joining Neal downstairs. Instantly I regret wearing this when I see his face.

"I'm sorry, but this is the nicest one I have."

"It's all right," he says shaking it off.

We walk into the store where our usual customers are getting some last second purchases. My parents stop for a moment when they see us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Donner, I will have her home by 9:30 sharp."

"Very good," says Father.

A couple Peacekeepers snicker calling my curfew such a charming district custom.

Mother hands me a bag, "This is for your hostess."

She's worried and so am I but I've already accepted the invitation and it's too late to back out now.

"You look nice," says Neal.

"Thank you," I say.

We spend the rest of the walk going over names and anything else I need to know. Neal's parents are waiting for us near the official's home. I've never been to this part of the district and I grow nervous. But then Neal squeezes my hand and I gain my confidence back. Is this why Maddy loved him so much? Because he could give her courage again?

Official Ocelot welcomes us to her home and brings us into the gaudiest sitting room I've ever seen. I offer up the candies my parents made and the woman accepts them giddily.

"I do declare I shall have to have you over more often if I get free chocolates. These are the best sweets in the district and quite possibly even better than some of the stuff up at the Capitol. I believe I should save these so I can compare."

Mayor Undersee looks at her, "Oh? Are you going to the Capitol soon?"

"My dear Reks, it is the Quarter Quell. Of course I'm going. My family is already up there. I only stayed behind to tie up a few loose ends. Tomorrow morning I am off to the big event."

"We'll be sorry to see you go," says Mrs. Undersee filling in the silence. She gives a look to her husband that I know all too well. It's the same look my mother gives my father when she wants him to take note of something.

Dinner is announced and for the next hour I listen as Official Ocelot talks about the comings and goings of the district and the Capitol. The server keeps filling her cup with more wine and she rambles off on different scandals that are happening. The Undersees keep her entertained but I try to avoid the conversation and just focus on eating.

"I will have to tell everyone about you," she says pointing to me. "A tribute's sister dating my mayor's boy… Neal I declare that you're right that I'll be able to pull some sponsors for her. Got to keep you in your girlfriend's good graces don't I" she says shaking Neal.

Neal laughs with her, "You don't know how much I appreciate that right now."

"Me too," I offer. I look at Neal. First he starts a collection at the shop and now he's recruited an official to help as well?

When we leave I want nothing more than to run to my house alone. Just as I'm about to take off, Neal takes my hand. Once his parents take the path over to their house he turns to me, "I'm sorry. She gets a little too much wine in her and then off she goes. I didn't think…"

"How can you stand it?"

Neal sighs. "Right now it's because these are the people that are going to keep Maddy alive. I know the odds are against her, and I'm probably a fool for thinking it's possible, but I want her to come home."

There's so much pain in his voice. I didn't realize how much he cared about Maddy. What do I say to him?

"She loves you," I offer. "She told me so."

"She loves you more," he whispers. "She made me promise to take care of you."

My mouth falls open, "She what?"

"Before she left she made me promise I'd take care of you. So I'm going to, but I'm also going to do everything I can to help her come back."

There's nothing I can say about that except, "What do you need me to do?"


	12. Chapter 12

Despair hangs over all of us, even the Careers. On the first day, a boy and girl pair from Five were the first to leave. Slowly a few more, mostly the younger ones, left and never came back. By lunch the second day there were only thirty of us remaining. After that it got much easier to train.

The Careers take over most of the combat stations. Haymitch and Kal somehow manage to get a turn at knives. The two of them throw blade after blade at the targets. Kal hits the target close to the center while Haymitch struggles. The instructor tells Haymitch he better hold onto that knife instead of throwing.

Looking around I try and find Sage, but she's so small she could be at any station and I might miss her. The tributes from Nine and a few others follow June around wherever she goes. It seems like a good enough idea since her mother won the games. If I was a Victor, I'd forget the rules and train my children anyway. What was it that Neal said? The only kids more at risk than a mayor's were a Victor's?

Neal. I miss him, but I'm glad he's not here. Around the room are the ones that have to die for me to live. The first time I killed something, I felt horrible. Cedar taught me to ignore that feeling. The animals were food and food was needed to survive. But how could I think that way with a person?

I feel sick just thinking about it. Maybe I don't have to kill, maybe I can just run. And I do. Back home we run suicide drills to keep in shape. They're brutal, but it's enough to keep me occupied.

Sweaty and exhausted, I try to get an elevator to myself. That doesn't work since a few other tributes don't want to wait. One of the tributes rubs his shoulder. He fell pretty hard earlier and I'm surprised he didn't go upstairs. The stubborn expression on his face tells me he will be a contender in this arena. And me? What am I?

When the door closes on the tenth floor I slump against the wall. How am I going to do this? All those kids down there will have to die if I'm to go home. Sure the bloodbath and careers will take out many of them, but I'll eventually have to kill to win. There's only four tributes I know of that were able to hide and win.

The roof has become my sanctuary in this place, but when I come up I see that it's occupied. Sage sits with her knees pulled to her chest while she stares off into the distance. How long has she been up here?

"Sage?"

She looks at me resigned to her despair. "I'm staying at the cornucopia."

My mouth falls open, but there's nothing I can say to her. I leave her there and go to my room.

Ever since the train, I have written everything down that I can think about my uncle's games. Last time the arena was a forest along with the remains of a district. The chances of a repeat are slim since the Head Gamemaker wouldn't want to be seen as a copycat.

Amaranth told us to be observant during training. "What does the type of training available tell you?"

There wasn't a station about making fire, so does that mean that it will be a warm arena? It would sure beat freezing to death. The eatable plants and bug station was pretty sparse. The instructor didn't seem all that into it like it was a waste of his time. Food… that will have to come from sponsors maybe even the cornucopia.

Finally I close my eyes, fear of the arena gone for just a moment. I have a plan… and that's better than nothing.

* * *

Private Sessions with the Gamemakers take place over two days. Haymitch and I are set for the first day with Sage and Kal on the second. Meanwhile the other two are training with Amaranth on their interviews to make up for the extra time.

One by one the others get up for their private session. The girl from Eleven is called up and I start to panic. What am I going to show them? Tributes from my district never get all that high of scores. Finally I can't stand the silence anymore.

"So what are you going to do?" When he doesn't answer, I look over at him. "It's not like I can steal your idea. You're going first remember?"

"Is this your attempt to get me to team up with you?"

My mouth hangs open just a little. "The thought crossed my mind. We'd live longer with two of us."

He scoffs at me, "Well my answer is no. I'm not babysitting some spoiled merchant child who doesn't know what it means to survive. I'll live longer on my own thank you very much."

"Haymitch Abernathy."

The voice on the speaker stops me from giving him a tongue lashing.

"Good luck then," I growl.

"Whatever."

The fifteen minutes would normally be plenty of time of time to calm down, but I don't. I let my frustration with him turn into anger. I'll need that fire to get through my session with the Gamemakers.

"Maysilee Donner."

Oh how I'm grateful that I'm not slated for tomorrow. I'm the last one today and it's clear that they've seen enough already. Some are checking their watches probably wondering how long this will take.

Up until now I've played dumb on everything that I'm capable of. While I only had a few months practice in the woods, that's still a few months more than what I was allowed. What started from a desperate situation has become the only thing that will save me.

Not caring if anyone is watching, I go straight for the obstacle course and turn it on level seven. All week I've run through every part of it on lower levels always messing up, but almost always on purpose. This may not be the highest level, but for now it's what I've got. Now I run, dodge, climb, and dive around like these objects are my enemy.

Only at the last second do I see the sand bag before it slams into me.

_"All right, let's go get them," says Cedar as he walks towards where my arrows went._

_ "I'm not cut out for this," I say following him dejected. _

_ "You have to be if you want your family to eat." Nicer he adds, "You really think I was that good of a shot my first week out? Now come on, you can practice walking quietly."_

_ When he gets to the second arrow he starts laughing. "Look, you got a bush."_

_ "Thanks." I look at the plant. "Wait, is that primrose?"_

_ "Don't know. My father didn't know if you could eat it so he told me to stay away."_

_ "If that's it, then the Staunton's have been scouring the district for it since their plants were destroyed in the winter. Some kind of cure-all."_

_ He smiles, "So, you didn't miss after all. Got to learn to turn failures into successes, Donner."_

Winded, I look next to me and see a spear. Coughing I get up, grab the spear, and hold it in front of me. I'm a fighter, not a quitter. A tribute can knock me down, but I'll just get back up. This will be my last chance to impress the Gamemakers… I hurl the spear at the sandbag.

There's a small round of applause. I… actually got the stupid thing!

"You may go now."


	13. Chapter 13

Someone from the Seam sits at the table while Mr. Staunton cleans a wound on his shoulder. There was a small cave-in down one of the new tunnels. From the bit of mining that I know about (since it's shoved down our throats in school) this man is lucky. The last cave-in killed five miners.

"Aster, the poultice please."

My friend is in another world when someone is injured. Hard to believe that she's terrified of spiders, but doesn't flinch at the sight of blood. Gingerly, she puts whatever it is she put together on the shoulder wound. Her father nods with approval.

There's a knock at the back door and Mr. Staunton answers.

"Mr. Everdeen, come in."

Cedar walks in with his pack. He scans the house and his eyes rest on Aster who gives him a small smile. Reaching into his pack he brings out some flowers. That's a bold move. I knew he liked Aster, but enough to announce his intentions like this in front of her father?

"Perfect," says Mr. Staunton. "Aster."

What in the world?

Aster hurries over and takes the flowers from him. "Thanks."

Her smile widens when her father walks over to where he keeps the coin purse.

"Not necessary, Mr. Staunton," says Cedar. "Just use the coin as part of payment for him."

"Now Cedar," says the man.

"You pushed my friend's mother out of the way. You have no idea how grateful they are right now. They're making dinner for your family as we speak."

"That's… very kind of them," he says. "And you."

Cedar nods. As he looks away, he catches sight of me. He smirks as he indicates the flowers he brought in. There's some kind of joke that he and Maddy must share about them. Not knowing what else to do, I smile.

He looks at me curiously before Aster gets his attention. "I just thought of something. Father where's the book."

"Where it always is… why?"

"Feverfew, just in case."

"Good thinking."

Whatever it is they are talking about, it takes Cedar's attention off of me. Aster shows him the book and he's either intent on that or her. They are a bit close to one another.

"I'll see what I can find," says Cedar.

As he turns to leave he looks at me one more time. He's onto me.


	14. Chapter 14

Air, I need air.

The roof is my only option. The cool breeze makes me feel less confined then the apartment and after a few minutes I've calmed down. The door creaks open and I turn expecting Sage to come and join me.

"I was hoping you'd come up here." The woman in front of me wears something almost district. If not for her red hair it might take me longer to place her.

"You're Falon, right?"

"Hard to recognize me without the makeup, eh? And you're Maysilee Donner, Colvin's niece."

What is she doing up here? I thought mentors from other districts only dealt with their kids and couldn't go anywhere near another districts out of fear they'd harm them to give their kids a competitive edge. But I am too curios to hear her take on the first quell and how she won.

"So my dad's friends said you teamed up with his brother," I say with a slight hint of an accusation. "Said that you made him lose focus on coming home and that was part of your strategy."

My fingers grip around my father's pin. "But Father doesn't think so. He gave me this as my token."

Falon reaches into her pocket and pulls out an identical pin. She hasn't forgotten. She even brought the pin with her. It's true, it's all true.

"Made these from the gold of my victor's crown," she says. "There're two other pins in our districts. Did your father ever tell you what it meant?"

"Because we stayed together," I say.

She nods. "It's good advice to keep alive. Good luck to you."

With that she's gone. I want to ask more and follow her down the stairs.

Before I can stop her, Amaranth comes around the corner and stops dead in his tracks. "Falon? What brings you up here?"

She smiles, "Well, according to the cameras, I'm not here and never was. Don't you know that would be against the rules?"

Amaranth looks impressed. He moves closer to her and whispers, "I really wish I knew your friends."

Her smile fades slightly. "No you don't. My friends are rather scary."

Amaranth notices me on the steps. With a gesture he says, "Move along."

Sage just happens to walk in at that moment, "So it's true. You two really are…"

"For the love," says Falon irritated while Amaranth laughs.

"Sage, Falon and I are just good friends," says Amaranth. "Falon's been married to someone in her district for… how many years now?"

"Twenty-five years this winter," she says. "Look, Rath, the cameras don't stay off forever and I do need to talk to you about something important."

"All right you two skedaddle. And not a word to anyone. That includes Haymitch and Kal."

* * *

Domitia returns from dropping Sage and Kal downstairs for their individual sessions with the Gamemakers. She waits for me to finish my late breakfast before whisking me away to my room.

Whatever curiosity I had about gowns or high heels is satisfied within fifteen minutes. My conclusion: they suck. I like how they make me feel taller, but that is the end of my like for them. Thank goodness I don't have to stand in them for a full four hours.

Domitia's eyes water up and I think I did something wrong. She dabs her eyes lightly with a fancy handkerchief and says, "You are the most delightful tribute I've ever had the pleasure of having."

"Thank you," I say presently with a smile while hiding my dislike for her. After a week it's less easy to hate them for what they do to us, but I still hate them. The arenas would end if they didn't love them so much.

"Now then, time for lunch my dear. I heard it will be something delightful!"

Too much energy. If I have half of that in the arena I'll have no problems at all.

Haymitch and Amaranth seem to be getting along nicely. The two of them trade jokes while filling their plates up. Domitia looks offended that they didn't wait for us and huffs over to the table.

The meal goes by quickly and soon Domitia happily takes Haymitch to the back. I'm willing to bet my first meal in the arena that smile will be gone within five minutes.

"Shall we begin?" Amaranth asks.

We sit across from one another in the living room. He stares at me for a little bit before grabbing a stack of cards. "So Domi and the others remind me repeatedly that you are quite _charming_," he says with a Capitol accent. "But just for fun, I want to try out a few other angles. "I'm going to be the interviewer in this little exercise. Try being fierce."

After six questions he has me move to witty. He plays around with funny, flirty, mystifying, coy, smart, and then charming. In the end he feels charming is the best bet.

"Too much sitting in this stuffy place. Let's go upstairs."

Not feeling like arguing, I follow him to the roof. "So, Maysilee, you are the delight of your Prep Team, Stylist, and escort. Tell me where did you learn to be so sweet?"

"Well my family has been running the Candy shop in my district since before I was born so I guess being around all those sweets paid off."

Amaranth looks impressed. "So, the candy shop… any particular treat your favorite?"

"That would be like trying to figure out my favorite person in the Capitol. It's just not possible."

"Ouch," he says holding his gut. "That was good, but keep that out of the interview. This candy shop, who all works there?"

"Just my parents, sister, and myself. I have some friends that sometimes come over to help."

"A sister, eh? I do believe I saw her at the Reaping."

"She was standing right next to me. We're twins, so you might say we're related."

Amaranth rolls his eyes at my impression of Domitia's humor. "All right speed round. I'll correct you if it's necessary. Favorite color?"

"Midnight blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"How about favorite subject in school?"

"Math."

"Any pets?"

"Canary."

"Their name?"

"Daffodil or just Daffy."

"And your boyfriend's name?"

"Neal." It's out of my mouth before I can stop myself.

"Ah mutts," he whispers. "You did trade with her didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to cover up my mistake. But it's only a mistake if he knows about it right?

He looks at me seriously. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Maddy."

I start to pale.

"I know enough about your family to know which sister was dating the mayor's boy. While it's smart that you didn't volunteer at the reaping to take her place, switching with her is dangerous. You must _never_ let them know what you've done. Don't let it slip for a single second, do you hear me?"

There's such intensity to his voice that I agree immediately.

"Trading with your sister makes it look like you were trying to trick them. If there's one important thing to know about Gamemakers is they don't like being made to look like the fool."


	15. Chapter 15

Aster sits next to me with Daffy on her shoulder. She's so much better at keeping him happy than I am. Daffy doesn't sing for me.

"It's starting," I shout. My parents and Neal come from the other room and sit down.

Caesar Flickerman comes out with his usual blue suit. This year his eye makeup, hair, and lips are green. He's always changing color. He introduces the 'show' and starts with one of the girls from District One.

Despite the number of tributes, everyone still gets their three minutes with Caesar. Before I could only see what she was up against. Now I have to get to know the people that could end up killing my sister. The career tributes are terrifying, every one of them ready to kill in the arena.

There's so many of them, but in no time at all they get to District Twelve. By now every angle has been exhausted and the audience is probably bored and wanting to go home. The Seam girl, Sage, comes out in a cute dress. She sits down and politely answers Caesar's questions, but anyone could tell her heart isn't into it.

"She's given up already," says Mother.

The three minutes pass and she goes back to her seat.

_"Please give it up, for Maysilee Donner!"_

My sister walks, more like floats, over to her chair wearing something much better than what she was in for the chariot ride. Her lilac dress drags behind her as she walks, rather floats, over to Caesar. The audience 'ooos' and 'awes' as she shows off the dress which reminds me a little of the dress Falon Dawnson wore the other night. What was that phrase they used? Goddess of Panem or something?

"They're drawing a connection," says Father.

"Good," says Neal.

Caesar takes her hand and kisses it before having her sit down.

_"Welcome Maysilee. I must say you look rrrravishing."_

_ "Thank you, Caesar," _she says with a coy smile. _"I didn't think it was possible for me to be this beautiful."_

Neal whispers so quietly that I almost don't hear him, "You were always beautiful, Maddy."

For a minute they talk about non-essential things and then Caesar says, _"So, Maysilee, I understand you have a personal connection to the first Quell."_

_ "Yes, Caesar. My Uncle Colvin was in the previous Quell. Everyone knows that he was in an alliance with Falon Dawnson until the end."_

The camera goes out and finds Falon in the crowd who wipes a tear from her eye. I'm not sure if it was a real or fake but quite frankly I don't care. The audience is eating it all up.

_"Well I must say you are off to a fantastic start. As I recall, your uncle received a seven."_

_ "Yes he did."_

_ "But you got an eight?"_

_ "I guess so," _she says with a smile.

_"Oh, not giving a thing away are you?"_

_ "Can you keep a secret?"_

Caesar leans in close, _"I think I can."_

She leans in a little further, _"So can I."_

The audience laughs and Caesar goes crazy on how cheeky she is. With that her time is up. Before she leaves, she points to a pin on her dress… it's Father's mockingjay pin.

As she takes her place again, Neal leaves the room. When he doesn't come back, I go to look for him. I find him outside leaning against our house with his eyes closed. There's no need to ask what is bothering him. Instead I just sit on the stairs.

We can hear Kal and Haymitch's interviews from my neighbor's open window. The show ends, and then it gets dark, real dark.

"Really?" says Neal looking around. With a sigh he says, "That's my cue to get home. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Sleep is impossible, so I go downstairs.

"May," says Mother looking up from her work. Tears stain her face and she's quick to clear them up.

Without a word, Father grabs another candle for me to work with them. Something about the work keeps my emotions at bay, but then Mother starts crying again. Father wraps her into his arms and they pull me in with them. None of us sleep tonight.

The next morning, the Staunton's come over to run the candy shop and send us over to their home to get some privacy. Every year our shop is busy right until the tributes rise into the arena and then the officials, their families, and the Peacekeepers start pushing their way out to watch the bloodbath. No one from the district ever buys on the opening day.

Aster and I stay linked like we were during the reaping. A few people come over to offer my parents support. Neal slides in next to me and our hands find each other without a thought.

The TV springs to life as the tributes start rising from their pedestals. I don't care about anything except Maddy. The camera starts showing all the tributes surrounding the cornucopia. She's there… on the screen, but her face is quickly replaced by one of the Careers.

_ "Ladies and Gentlemen. Let the Fiftieth Hunger Games begin!"_

Instantly I grip Neal and Aster's hands harder. Sixty seconds is all they have left before the gong sounds.

_"…three… two… one…"_


	16. Part 3: The Alliance

_Wake up you idiot!_ _This is no time to be enjoying the scenery._

While I've been daydreaming, Haymitch has already started running away with his pick of the supplies. Everyone else is starting to remember our lives are on the line and start for the supplies. If I go in, I'm dead, but I can't shake the feeling that I need at least something.

That backpack ten yards in… I'll grab that and get out of here. With a scream I dash off my plate. Pure fear pulses through me that any one of these tributes is going to try and kill me at any moment. So when my fingers grab the strap, I touch the ground and change directions. Haymitch was running for those woods and that seems good enough for me.

As I run towards the plates, one of the Career tributes grabs a smaller tribute. I don't stick around to see what happens to them. I could easily be the next target. Nothing matters right now except leaving this place as fast as I can.

The meadow stretches for miles and I don't dare stop running. After twenty minutes I slow down. Haymitch is probably a half mile ahead of me, but the other tributes are gridlocked at the Cornucopia. No one is running for the woods, not yet anyway.

Behind me, I see a speck of what is probably a tribute. That means break over. Again I'm in a flat run on the meadow. The woods will offer me some kind of protection for at least a few hours. Unless the audience gets bored the traps and mutts don't show up until the next day.

Finally the woods are right in front of me. Wanting to avoid Haymitch, I run along the tree line a little longer before disappearing into what I hope is protection. Before it became necessary the woods used to scare me, but now I feel more at home than ever. Thank you Cedar Everdeen!

A flat rock looks like the perfect place to see what I managed to grab. One by one I pull out the items. First are a bowl and then some dried beef. I resist the urge to eat all of it and instead only eat half of one piece. More than likely I'm going to need it later. Then my fingers wrap around a stick of some kind. When I pull it out I stop breathing. A blowgun.

Quickly I pick through the pack and find the darts to go with my weapon. They probably aren't poisonous which means the most I could do right now is shot them in the eye. Maybe that will be enough to get a better weapon later.

Then they begin… the cannons. Counting the shots I think that one of them for sure was for Sage. She said that she wasn't going to try, but then seeing your death coming might inspire some fear to run. After eighteen shots, the cannons stop. More than half of the tributes are still alive. Haymitch is one for certain and probably all of the pack.

Knowing that I need to find somewhere to sleep for the night I start moving again. Cedar taught me to climb trees and there are plenty of those around. However night is coming fast and I don't want to climb in the dark. Instead I settle for a rocky shelter.

Just as I settle in, the anthem starts. First are a boy and both girls from Three and then a boy and girl from Five. Of course all of the careers survived. Pictures and district numbers pass one by one. My jaw nearly drops when all four of District Eight's tributes faces show up in the sky. I don't see June's face, which means the crowd favorite is still alive. There was a father and son who won the games, why not a mother and daughter?

There's only two tributes left to show. As soon as her face appears, my heart sinks. Sage is dead and that means the last cannon belongs to Kal. As his face fades from the sky, the rain starts.


	17. Chapter 17

No one wants to move away from the TV. My hands stay tucked under my chin as I watch the games hoping to see her. There are just so many others to show.

Maddy picked the best possible place to go. Most of the tributes who escaped went for the mountain and the Careers followed. About an hour after the faces went up in the sky, they spotted one of the boys from District Eleven. He was fast, but two careers were faster… unfortunately for them. They should've stayed with the rest of their pack. Two cannons fired into the night.

"Hey."

I wake up with a start. My head was on Neal's shoulder with a blanket pulled up around my shoulders. W-what happened?

"District Eleven gave the rest of them the slip," says Neal. "They're starting to show other tributes."

Hungrily I watch for her and finally they show her curled up underneath a rock that provides shelter from the rain. Before I can wonder long if she's asleep, she reaches out for her bowl and drinks it all before putting it back outside the rain. At least she's able to get water.

* * *

The teachers have to show the games in the classroom. Previous years I would focus on my teachers to block out the doomed teens. Now my eyes are glued and none of my teachers can punish me for not paying attention in class.

"There she is," says Aster.

Everyone's heads, including the teacher's, immediately snap to the screen. Maddy is only walking, but the camera remains fixed on her.

"That's not good," says Mr. Heine.

"What's wrong?" asks a classmate.

His friend slaps him, "They wouldn't show her this long unless she was walking into a trap or a tribute."

He's right, I don't want him to be, but he's right. Silently I will for her to get out of there. Almost as if she heard me she stops. The camera zooms in to her face. Something has her suspicious. Maddy doesn't wait long before she backs out of the dead end. For a few more minutes the camera follows her and then moves on to another tribute.

Collectively we let out a sigh of relief. Whatever it was that she was going to walk into, she missed.

Between classes I bump into Cedar Everdeen.

"Sorry," I say not sure if it was my fault and move on.

* * *

Neal doesn't come to pick me up like he usually does. I trade between watching the screen in a classroom to watching for him. He's never late. The blush I've been holding all day I'm sure is starting to redden my cheek. Falling asleep and him letting me use his shoulder as a pillow was one thing, but waking up with my head on his chest crossed a line. Neither one of us cuddled on purpose, it just happened.

Believing we're avoiding each other, I start home alone. Half-way there I see Neal walking with a boy from the Seam away from the district. Curious, I follow.

We're almost to the fence when I hear Neal.

"Don't you think I might want to know that my friend and not her sister is the one in that arena?"

Cedar! He's figured it out.

"What are you talking about?" Neal asks not phased a bit by Cedar's accusation.

Cedar scoffs. "Yeah. Just because she's your devoted girlfriend, doesn't mean she doesn't have male friends other than you. I taught her how prey and predators think. Maddy knew if she continued forward she'd easily be cornered. Sorry, but that's not how Maysilee thinks."

I step a little closer. Cedar's head snaps in my direction and he gestures to me. "Yet another piece of evidence. Maddy knows how to walk a lot quieter than she does."

"How did you…" I start to ask.

"You stepped on every twig possible your last four steps," says Cedar. "She was noisy too at first. But she was always practicing until she walked like that all of the time. That still doesn't explain why no one…"

Cannon fire echoes around the district. Whatever argument we were going to have ends abruptly as all of us run to the nearest screen.

_Please not Maddy!_

The cameras pan over a pair of tributes. One is a young boy clearly dead and another stands close by.

No… she wouldn't…

"What happened," Cedar asked.

"Boy ate something off that bush," says a miner. "Took a couple minutes for him to die. Our tribute heard the noise and came to investigate. He died right before she got there."

Maddy opens the boy's hand and then walks to a bush. Opening her pack she pulls something out. The camera pans around to show her pulling her shirt over her face before she dips a long needle into a flower. I'm confused as to what she is doing when a small creature stirs nearby and she aims the blowgun at the thing and it goes down in a heartbeat.

It's like a bucket of cold water just got dumped on me. She has a weapon that can kill instantly. The next thing I know, she's bending over again and dipping all of her darts in the deadly plant.

"No one better cross that girl now," laughs a Peacekeeper.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. Had a crazy last couple of weeks, but I'm back on track... maybe. **

The anthem starts… time to see whom the four cannons sounded for. For the first time today I forget finding that boy earlier as I stare dumbfounded at the sky. Two Careers on the second day? The face of the District Two girl fades and is replaced by June. But… she's a Victor's daughter. She was supposed to be better prepared than any career. How?

But they would never tell us. That would be an unfair advantage if someone planned on killing others the same way. I'm glad they don't show the deaths, it's bad enough in here. That and I don't want anyone knowing I was there when the boy died.

The boy…

I'm so distracted by the first three that I forgot to look and see what district number he was from. But it's too late. The sky has already gone dark.

* * *

As soon as I think _this place isn't so bad_ I know something will attack me. So I keep it at a healthy _this place will kill you any moment_. There is no food anywhere. Three days in and besides that one rabbit, I haven't seen a single bit of food.

Cedar taught me to skin a rabbit before, but something was off about the thing. I'm pretty sure it was a mutt and I'd rather not find out the hard way if it would be safe or not.

That meant there was only one place to go, the Cornucopia. There were piles of food there and no way could the Careers have taken it all with them.

With no other options presenting themselves, I start walking. I'll stay in the woods as long as possible and if I find food, I'll stay. But if not, I'll risk the others just to make sure I have something. Then I'm coming right back here.

On the tree line I look out for any sign that someone is stupid enough to be out in the open. With no one in sight I run. If I have to be that stupid tribute, I'm not going to make it easy for someone to attack me from the woods.

Once at a safe distance, I took my time to watch out for traps and tributes. I could almost hear Cedar cursing at me to stay in the trees, but even he would see how desperate the situation had become.

The rain started and I knew I was in trouble. It was so thick I couldn't see anything around me. But then they couldn't see me, right? Paranoid, I ran a few paces to my right so if anyone did see me, I wouldn't be where the thought I was. It seemed stupid as I did it, but better feel stupid than be dead.

Holding my bowl out, I catch as much rain water as possible. With no rain yesterday, I drink as much as possible. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to get more than just food. I wouldn't say no to a canteen or something.

The rain finally starts to slow just in time for me to see a large rock I would've hit with my foot. As the mist clears a bit I find it isn't a rock, but one of the platforms they made us stand on to get in the arena.

Mist swirls around like it did the first day and I'm grateful for the cover. If I can't see anyone else, they can't see me… maybe. There could be a mutt, trap, or something.

Everything has been picked through pretty thoroughly, but I'm not disappointed when I rummage through the back of the Cornucopia and come out with a few days worth of meals. All of these I stuff in my backpack while fighting off my hunger. This isn't a place I want to take a break.

As I finish looking through what's left, the mist has cleared even more. Soon my cover will be gone completely. Knowing I'm seriously pushing my luck, I start to leave when I hear them.

My heart drops into my stomach. A group of people only means one thing… the careers. They're close, _real _close. No longer trusting the mist and with no other choice for protection, I hide behind the Cornucopia.

There's more than enough silhouette for me to see they're walking around to the mouth of the horn. At least I disobeyed my impulse to hide inside. Of course they'd camp in there, it's dry. However if one of them does a lap around this thing, I'm dead.

"Only one tribute all day. ONE!"

"We know."

An argument breaks out between a couple of them over what direction they should've taken and who should've been in charge. And how someone's ideas are stupid and that someone else, like them, should be in charge.

"ENOUGH!" barks a boy. "We sleep tonight and then go hunt the mountain again in the morning."

"Why not the forest?"

"Because most of them went to the mountain, idiot. We can hunt the others after we get these ones."

"We've done that already," one whines.

"Not split up, we haven't," says a girl. "Look, you take a group and head on one side to flush them out and my group will be waiting for them."

"I'm willing to give that a go."

A few others give their accent.

I spend the night too terrified to move let alone sleep. A couple times I press myself flat on the ground. One got close enough that I could hear his footsteps. Thankfully none of them had light otherwise they'd see me for sure.

Tonight there is only the face of the girl from Six in the sky. During the noise I pull out my blow gun. Hands shaking, I load it knowing I'll need it soon. As the anthem ends I get as comfortable as possible.

When sunrise finally does come, they're all stirring. I'm willing to bet the audience was up all night waiting like hounds on a scent for the Careers to kill me and now they're going to get a show. They bore easily and demand blood.

"There's one!"

My blood freezes more than it has all night. This is it, I'm dead… and if it's anything like past years… it won't be quick.

"Move it before she gets away!"

My mouth falls open when they all start running… not towards me, but the mountain. Someone screams and I see a small shape sliding down towards a ledge. It's not me they're after…

_ One, two, three…_ I count them over and over like I did last night. They're… all running for the mountain? Not trusting my luck I count them again. No not all of them. One is still missing.

The hairs on the back of my hair rise up. Instinctively, I whip around to find the missing career. In his hand is a knife ready to strike. He looks at something in his other hand and then at me before dropping to the ground.

What just happened…

Cannon fire shatters the air and realization of what I've done starts to sink in. The dart in my blowgun is no longer there. I didn't even know I raised my weapon.

How long I stand there, I don't know, but when I wake up from my daze, my eyes settle on his supplies. Pushing down my disgust at what I've done, I take the pack from the boy and his knife.

I check the area to make sure none of the others have come to see what is taking their friend so long. But no one is following. They're almost at the mountain.

Just like the first day, I run as fast as I can away from this place back to the woods.

A few times I lose my footing, but manage to stay upright. Underneath me the ground shakes more than usual, knocking me to the ground. At first I think the careers are now chasing me and that the Gamemakers want to give them time to catch up. But then I see that the Gamemakers' intentions are much worse.

The mountain has erupted.


	19. Chapter 19

Something is going to happen. That's all I can think about the moment Maddy started walking to the Cornucopia. The Gamemakers aren't showing her yet, which is a good thing. I can't say the same for the kids they are showing.

Haymitch is on screen now walking through the woods. The other day he had to fight off flesh eating squirrels. A couple got a good bite in, but he managed to escape. The camera is a little too preoccupied with him. What is going to happen?

A butterfly lands on his leg where the squirrels tore his pants. Haymitch's face contorts, but he doesn't scream.

"Mutts!"

Class stops abruptly. Every eye is on the screen now as another butterfly lands in the same place and stings him again. This time Haymitch does cry out.

He tries to run away, but as soon as he puts some weight on that leg, he collapses to the ground.

"Come on Haymitch!"

Again and again he struggles to get up as more butterflies start swarming around him. They start stinging him on his arms and face.

Unable to get up, he starts to roll away. The butterflies try to land, but with nothing stable to land on, they stay up in the air.

My classmates shout out encouragement and I can hear other classes doing the same. When it is clear that he has made it out of the butterflies' territory there's an enormous cheer from the school. But we are soon cut off as Haymitch curls into a ball clearly in pain.

The bell rings, but no one moves. My classmates still call out encouragement, but it's more of pleading than chanting.

Haymitch buries his face. No matter what angle the Gamemakers try, they can't seem to get a shot of his face. They won't get to enjoy how much pain they've put him in and his family won't have to suffer as much.

The cameras finally leave him when he passes out.

Our principle comes over the speaker telling us the remaining hour of school has been canceled. Slowly we collect our things and leave.

In the hallway I see Haymitch's girlfriend and little brother hugging. I'm not sure which one is giving or receiving comfort. Maybe both are doing the same.

"I'm sorry," is all I can say as I pass by.

"Wait."

I turn back to… I think her name is Rei. She looks like any other Seam girl with dark hair and gray eyes, but she is prettier than the others. Kind of like how Aster is prettier than the typical merchant kid.

"I hope your sister doesn't find trouble today," Rei says.

"Thank you… I-I hope Haymitch is able to get through the stings."

We look at each other. The fact that we can't both have our loved ones back nags at the back of my mind.

Neal appears by my side, "They just showed her. She's almost to the Cornucopia."

The rest of the afternoon the camera just jumps around. Haymitch still struggles, but he's still curled into a ball hiding his face. Maddy collects a few things from the Cornucopia, but nothing game changing.

She starts to leave and everyone in the room starts to relax.

Neal gets up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right."

He's not even out the door when I gasp. The pack has arrived.

For the second time, Neal spends the night. This time, however, we're too terrified the pack is going to find Maddy that neither one of us falls asleep.

In the morning we wait for that moment when the Careers discover her. There are ten of them, surely one of them will see her. But then the others leave without a single glance in her direction.

Then the camera cuts to a boy from District Four still at the Cornucopia.

"No," Neal whispers.

Maddy is unaware of the person behind her as he slowly pulls out his knife.

"Maddy, look behind you… look behind you," I say.

Why did she have to go back? There had to be some food available in those woods. She didn't have to risk getting killed by the Careers. But now one has seen her and he's getting ready to attack.

Mother leaves the room not wanting to see what happens next. I want to follow but I'm glued to the screen still hoping that somehow she'll get through this.

Somehow Maddy must have heard him. In a flash, she whips around, raises her blowgun, and sends the dart into his neck. The poison works quickly and he drops to the ground.

_S-she killed him._

Neal falls forward letting out the air he'd probably been holding the last couple minutes.

Someone outside shouts, "That's right Fish Boy! You ain't taking out Twelve's tributes that easy!"

"Who was that?" I ask.

Neal shrugs, "A Peacekeeper maybe?"

Whoever that was, they woke us from our daze.

Father jumps up and disappears to where my mother went. "Sweetheart! She's out of danger!"

It's true. The remainder of the pack hasn't looked back at all. They'll see the hovercraft come for the body, but she's already running away.

Immediately I pass out.

What seems like only a few minutes later, I'm jolted awake by several screams. In the arena there is chaos as the camera can't seem to decide which tribute to stay with as they run for their lives. Once my head can finish process what's going on, I shout for my parents.

"What's going on?" Father asks.

"The mountain!"

* * *

The next several hours are dominated by the volcanic eruption. While some of the tributes might have died at the same time, they're shown individually in gruesome detail as some fall off the mountain side, hit by flying rocks or other debris, burned by lava, or suffocating because of the ash.

This is one of the traps where everyone in the district stops rooting for our own tributes and just watches in horror, hoping that the tributes in harm's way manage to escape such a horrific death. This is the Capitol's reminder on who is in charge. They're telling us _you brought this on yourselves._

Finally it stops. While the mountain is still erupting, the remaining thirteen tributes are far enough away to escape the deadly mountain. There were a couple tributes far enough down the mountain that they were able to escape with a few scratches while those already in the woods escaped any injury.

The Careers saw the hovercraft pick up a body at the Cornucopia. An argument broke out among the pack on if the boy from Four had either been killed or abandoned them. A girl from One and a girl from Four start running back for the Cornucopia. The girl from Four is taking this personally and I wonder if she was friends with the boy back home.

_"If he's abandoned us, then you can kill him. But if someone killed him, then I get them,"_ she demands from the other girl.

_"Deal."_

The remaining seven split up. The other girl from Four lead a group of tributes around the mountain. It was her idea to split up last night. Three boys stayed behind to hunt the girl that was caught on the ledge. After they took care of her they would meet any tribute that hoped to avoid their pack simply by staying ahead of them.

The first group didn't stand a chance. They had climbed up too high to be able to get down fast enough when the volcano blew up. The Gamemakers switched between the other district's tributes and them during the death shots. As for the three boys, they managed to get right below the girl and were about to climb up to the ledge when they had to start running for their lives. The girl managed to get down and escape by another path to the woods, all of them receiving injuries.

Finally they show Maddy running through the trees. She appears unharmed, but as soon as she gets to the same place she camped out the first night she collapses.

That night they recap on all of the deaths in order of district. No district has more than two tributes remaining. Districts Three, Five, Six, and Eight are out. With thirteen tributes remaining and only five of them Careers, the odds of Maddy winning change drastically.


	20. Chapter 20

It was stupid to go to the Cornucopia. And for what? A few stupid cans of food?

I killed someone! And now I'm carrying around his pack with me. No matter how many times I tell myself this is the Hunger Games and he was about to kill me, I still feel sick.

The woods are no longer my safe haven. Before most of the tributes were on the mountain and the Careers followed. But now it is deadly to even get near. The meadow is a dumb place to be, so all twelve will be here.

More than ever I have to stay on alert. The Gamemakers must be trying to push for a quicker ending. But why? Why would you have double amount of tributes only to have it be the same length as any of the other games?

* * *

Cannon fire echoes through the woods jarring me awake. Several birds are startled and fly from their roost. Behind me a twig snaps and my head jerks to see if someone is coming. I sit and wait, but no one attacks.

Another round of cannon fire sounds in the arena. Either someone was in an alliance and got killed by a trap or the Pack or two Careers just got killed. Looking up at the trees around me I pick one and start climbing. The hovercraft will come for the bodies soon and I'll be able to see where those tributes were when they were killed.

I get to the top just in time. The hovercraft lifts up one of the tributes over the meadow and then drops down again. Except for the no shelter bit, the meadow didn't seem like it had any traps. That left the Careers.

Knowing I've overstayed in one place, I grab my packs and go.

Sleep is hard to come by when I think every little sound signifies that another tribute is coming. Being this paranoid is probably a good thing. There's bound to be someone coming eventually and I'd rather them not catch me by surprise.

Several twigs break up ahead and I dart behind a boulder. Three Careers walk towards me. Two don't have shirts on making it easy to see the burn scars on their bodies. That hardly matters since they look perfectly capable of killing me.

"Hey, hey, look over there."

I hold my breath and make myself as small as possible.

"I hope they have the cannon ready," one says with a sneer.

"He got a high score for an outlander."

"Doesn't matter. There are three of us and one of him. We'll take him out in no time."

_Him?_ They don't see me, only some other tribute. And they were about to be killed.

The Careers moved away from me, back to where they were before after the other tribute. While they're distracted I can make a run for it. But I only take two steps before I stop. I take a breath and then another one before shaking my head and running towards the danger a moment ago I was going to run from.

A cannon fires and I fear I'm too late. Anger propels me forward and then I stop stunned. On the ground Haymitch wrestles for control of a knife. The struggle doesn't last long and Haymitch jumps up to face his final attacker as he charges him with a stick.

With a sickening crunch, the Career smacks Haymitch in the face knocking him to the ground. As the Career pulls him up to slit his throat, I raise my dart gun and fire. The dart flies true and sinks into the back of his neck. He's able to stand for about two seconds before he drops to the ground.

Haymitch stands up disorientated. I could leave him here confused at who rescued him, but Falon's words come back to me. _"Because we stayed together."_ That's what she said was good advice for staying alive… and I trust her.

In that moment I decide to take my chances and step into the clearing. "We'd live longer with two of us."

His eyes widen just for a moment like he can't believe it was me that saved him. I wonder if he remembers our conversation before the private sessions where he thought I wouldn't be able to take care of myself.

For a moment I think he's going to tell me to get lost. He looks at the dead Career and rubs his neck, "Guess you just proved that. Allies?"

I nod.


	21. Chapter 21

Aster runs into my room and slams the door behind her like someone was chasing her. "Reporters… they're here to interview your family."

"Is that what all the noise is about?"

She gives me the look telling me '_you think'_.

The top eight… my sister has made it to the top eight. The reporters are now wanting a personal story on Maddy. Not just Maddy, but Haymitch also. For the first time since the first Quell, our district has two tributes vying for the crown.

Quickly I scramble to tidy up our room. Aster eyes it suspiciously. She's been in here enough to know that all of her stuff is out of order while my things are neatly ordered.

"Neal said it would help sell it," I said.

Aster's expression hardens, but she doesn't say anything. If the reporters hadn't been downstairs I probably would've given me an earful on what she thinks of Neal Undersee. She liked him when he was with Maddy, but not when he's pretending to be with me.

"Come on."

A giant spider accosts me the moment I step into the room. I mean… the woman looks like a spider. Her giant hat is designed to look like a web and her outfit resembles one of those awful spiders from last year's games. Judging by her expression, I'm a tasty fly that has landed in her web.

The spider reporter has me to herself for a whole thirty seconds before another reporter somehow sees around her and lets out an exaggerated squeal of delight. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that was the girl in the arena!"

Since then I've been at their mercy. The interviews with my parents forgotten, I take the slew of reporters around our small shop and then for a tour of the district. They ask me all sorts of personal questions about Maddy. Neal and his parents quizzed me relentlessly last week to give me some practice. Occasionally Neal would interrupt and remind me that was something Maddy would say not Maysilee.

_"They can't find out."_

I keep those words in the forefront of my mind as I answer their questions like my sister would for me. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't be in the top eight and these reporters wouldn't be here. Maddy is the one who made it and saved Haymitch's life. I'd never be able to get past the bloodbath.

A few officials have returned to the district so they can play up how proud they are to have two tributes doing so well in the arena. They make sure to get photos and video of Haymitch's brother, Parrick, and me with them, but mostly me.

Official Ocelot invites me to dinner again with some of her friends. This time is worse because I don't have Neal… or anyone else for that matter. At the very least I thought Parrick would be here. With our siblings paired up in the arena, the reporters wanted to see us teaming up as well.

"Oh darling, don't you understand that with you here it's almost like eating with a future victor?"

The man across from me stares at me drunkenly, making my skin crawl.

Capitolists never miss anything. A projector shows the arena in more detail than I've ever seen for the games. Right now nothing big is happening, which disappoints most of the dinner party.

I'm careful to listen to everything they say. Neal told me it might be important. The highlight of the night is Falon Dawnson's birthday party. Twenty-five years ago that night, she won her Hunger Games. It was also the same day Maddy and Haymitch teamed up. Everyone who's anyone was there.

"But did you hear who left with Lucilla?"

Everyone at the table acts like a Career smelling blood.

"Not the fiancé." The speaker (I didn't catch their name) waits for the others to beg for an answer before saying, "Drite Braddock."

"No."

"Oh yes."

Lucilla isn't a name I know, but but I do know Drite Braddock. He won the Hunger Games ten years ago becoming the first male tribute from Five to win. Ever since he won he's been a bit of a drunk even worse than some of the others.

The victors all seem to either be drunks or addicts. If Maddy won, would she become like that? I tell myself no because she'd have our parents, Neal, Aster, and me. But if she won, she'd have to go to the Capitol every Hunger Games as mentor to our tributes. She wouldn't have us there.

Finally, I'm able to leave. I'm almost to the door when that man with the creepy grin wraps his hand around my waist.

"Leaving already?" At least that's what I think he says. "I… miss you." He pulls me closer and before I can react he kisses me full on the mouth.

"Like kissing a victor," he says before letting me go.

I want to run, but before I can take one step I see Neal. In a flash his anger is gone and is replaced with his normal neutral expression.

"What's this?" the man asked.

Official Ocelot comes out, "Oh dear. Bacchis, you're in trouble now."

"What do?"

"Kissed her in front of her boyfriend you big lout. Now come one before you get her into trouble."

Smiling stupidly he goes back into the house.

Ocelot looks between Neal and me. She's no better on being sober, but she gets out, "Neal, it was completely his fault. Maddy didn't mean to kiss him."

"I saw," he says coldly. "Good evening to you Official Ocelot."

Once around the block I rub my lips so much that all of the dry skin comes off. I'd keep rubbing if Neal didn't take my hand.

"Neal I didn't…"

He stares at me, "I saw what he did. If he wasn't a Capitolist, he'd be supporting at least a bloody nose right now."

I can't help it, but I bury my face into his shoulder and start to cry. His arms wrap around me and I let him hold me.

Immediately we break apart when we hear someone whistling. Vorenia and Sorio, our two favorite Peacekeepers come striding up. "Sorry, couldn't help it, but you two are so adorable."

Vorenia elbows her comrade. "Shut up, Sor. Anyway, thought you'd like to know there's a fight about to start, but it's not your sister or Haymitch."

"Thank you."

We go to the square and watch as the remaining two Careers attack the boy from District Eleven.

Only five remaining in the arena before Maddy comes home. For the first time I sincerely let myself believe that she'll live… that she will win the impossible Hunger Games.


	22. Chapter 22

Teaming up is the best and worse decision I've made in here. I'm actually staying asleep at night until it's my turn to watch. There's plenty of food for both of us from our victims' packs and we fight pretty well as a team. It's the worse decision because I'm getting to know him.

Until now I only knew a little bit of Haymitch Abernathy. Before he was just the secret heartthrob of some of the girls in the market and now he's more than that. I know that he's stubborn and fiercely protective of those he loves. And that's only the start.

We initially agreed not to talk about home, but as the days dragged on we were running out of topics to stay entertained. It's not like I can admit that I've been in the woods back home… something clearly he's done as well. He's got a little brother, Parrick, and a girlfriend, Robyn. Haymitch was surprised to learn I knew her. What? Just because she's from the Seam I automatically would ignore her?

Only one can win the Hunger Games… and I can't bring myself to hope for his death.

* * *

We find a place to settle for the night and I take first watch. A bird rustling in the trees grabs my attention. If someone is tromping around nearby, the local wildlife is my first warning. But it's nothing. It's almost like my first few days in the woods, but worse. I jumped at almost every sound, much to Cedar Everdeen's amusement. He knew the woods and that the breaking twigs were nothing more than a cute fluffy bunny about to be our dinner. I know he wouldn't fault me for being jumpy now… there are no cute and fluffy bunnies around here, just deadly ones.

Eventually we trade spots. Haymitch rests his back against the same fallen tree I did and I settle down to sleep. You'd think that the still erupting volcano would've kept things warmer, but lately nights are cold. I look up into the sky wondering why neither of us has gotten a parachute. We're in the top five, surely one of us would have a slew of sponsors. Why wouldn't Amaranth send us something to help us stay warm? Maybe he's saving the money until we really need it since it's not like the cold is going to kill us overnight.

A weight is placed on me and I wonder if something is up. Not moving, I listen for any signs of danger. But there's nothing out of the ordinary. Then what? My fingers brush along a zipper. He… gave me his coat?

Miserably I fall back to sleep. There's no way I can let it come down to the two of us.

When I wake up, Haymitch isn't there, but his supplies are so I assume he's just gone to look around. Sitting up, I fold up his coat and put it on his pack. A few minutes later, he returns.

"Ready?"

"Thanks," I say looking at the coat.

"Sure."

There's an awkward pause between us and then he says, "Breakfast?"

* * *

All he wants to do is keep moving, but he won't tell me why. At first I wasn't going to complain because of the coat the other night, but this is ridiculous. The traps all stay in a certain area, so if we stay where we've been safe, then we won't run into any trouble. By wandering around we're only going to run into another trap or mutts or another tribute. Maybe the latter is what he's hoping for.

I lean up against a tree. Haymitch gets a few steps before he realizes I'm not following.

"I'm not moving until I have an answer. Why?"

_ There's the look I know and love. I'm just a silly girl from the market again, aren't I?_ But that look changes to more frustrated with something rather than me.

"Because it has to end somewhere, right? The arena can't go on forever."

_ There, was that really so hard?_

"What do you expect to find?"

"I don't know. But maybe there's something we can use."

* * *

With some of our supplies used, we decide to consolidate the packs. It takes a few minutes to unload everything, but it turns up a couple surprises. That flashlight that was tucked in a pocket will come in handy. But right now I want to try this item.

"Maysilee?"

I hold up the blowtorch for him to see and then light it up. "So, do you want to see what's past that hedge?"

His shocked expression is enough to get a laugh at out of me. Taking his smile look of delight as a yes, I tackle the hedge.

Occasionally the Capitol would show other districts at work. Whenever someone worked with flames they always wore some kind of eye protection. Good thing the Careers had a pair of goggles.

Haymitch offers to take over, but burning away part of the arena is helping my mood. How long have we been in here entertaining them with our deaths? A couple weeks at least, I think. Soon we'll all be dead except one as they head home the victor.

This alliance can't go on forever. Eventually one of us will have to die for the other to go home. Up until now I hoped a Career would decide for us, but we're too good a team. I'm willing to bet we could take either girl.

Slowly the hedge burns a path for us. After making sure all the flames are out we take a look at what's on the other side. Haymitch gestures for me to go first. "Your idea."

"Actually it was yours," I say. "You're the one who wanted to get through."

"Fair enough."

On the other side is flat and dry land. In truth it was a little bit of a let-down. A few feet away and we're at the edge of a cliff. Both of us stare down at a bunch of jagged rocks. Falling from here would kill you for certain. Other than that, there's nothing special about this place.

"That's all there is, Haymitch. Let's go back."

"No, I'm staying here."

I look back at the woods. There're only three others back there. The two Careers are sure to catch up with the boy from District Ten. After that it will only be a matter of time before they turn on each other. They always do no latter than the top three since any other left over tributes would heard towards them by the Capitol to finish off the games.

A few years ago a surprise victor happened when the two remaining Careers ended up killing each other. If that happens…

No. I can't let it come to that. Never in the history of the Hunger Games has a tribute from 12 killed their partner in the arena. That's something for the Career districts.

"All right," I say. "There's only five of us left. May as well say good-bye now, anyway. I don't want it to come down to you and me."

"Okay."

I stand there waiting for him to acknowledge our alliance, but it doesn't happen. I guess it's better this way, not caring. My uncle cared too much and that's what got him killed. Yet that's not something I can do. With our packs already divided, I swing mine over my shoulder and walk away. As I pass through the hedge I think, _May the odds be ever in your favor, Haymitch._

Wanting a bit of home, I unclasp my mockingjay pin and hold tight. Father said there were three more out there… one back home and two in District Five, well, one in the Capitol at the moment. My fingers brush along the letter engraved on the back. 'S' for _stayed_. _Because we stayed together._

In that moment I make a decision. If it comes down to the two of us, then so be it! One of us will win the same way Falon Dawnson won the first Quell. If Haymitch will allow it, we're sticking together until the very end.

And may the odds be ever in our favor.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued in _"Shadows of the Future"_. Coming Soon. **


End file.
